Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 5
by ks1
Summary: Read and find out. Please Review!


Backtracking to Happiness ch5  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Colleges,  
towns, restraunts, etc. are all figments of my 'off course' imagination.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.  
*******************************************************************  
That night at Rusty's everyone was sitting at the table talking. Shelby,  
Daisy, Juliete, and Auggie on one side. Scott, Ezra, David, and Rosie on the  
other. Peter and Sophie are at the ends of the table. The dinner is over,  
but they are still talking.  
  
  
Peter: So, what do you think?  
  
Juliete: The woods? I came back Horizon to hike in the woods?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* And I thought it was because you missed me.  
  
Sophie: Juliete, it's a game. It won't all be in the woods. It ought to be  
fun, maybe you should give it a shot.  
  
Auggie: Yeah Jules, come on. For me?  
  
David: How touching.  
  
Juliete: Ok, I'll do it, but what are the teams going to be? I don't want to  
get stuck with David.  
  
David: Ouch!  
  
Juliete just gave David a little smirk. Peter and Sophie couldn't help but  
smile.  
  
Peter: Well, they're whatever you guys want them to be. We can have teams of  
2,3,4,5. It's up to all of you. Make sure though you and your teammates want  
start World War 3 against each other though. If you don't work together,  
you'll never win.  
  
Shelby: And what do we get if we win?  
  
Peter: Pride  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Now there's something to fight for.  
  
Sophie: It's up to you all whether you want to do it or not, and how you want  
it to be done.  
  
Scott: Ok, so lets say we do agree. I say we pull names out of a hat. I mean,  
that's only fair.  
  
Peter: Sounds good, if everyone else agrees.  
  
Auggie: Yo, now no offense or anything, but I really don't think Rosie wants  
to be with like a total stranger or nothing like that.  
  
Sophie: Auggie has a point.  
  
Rosie: I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll be glad to sit out and keep  
score or something.  
  
Peter: No, we'll think of something.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* They always do.  
  
Peter had noticed during the whole time at Rusty's something had been  
bothering Shelby. He wondered if it had to do with Scott, or just something  
in general. He knew when something was bothering her she covered it up with  
some hard sarcasim, and this is what she had been doing the last hour or so.  
  
Ezra: Ok, how about this, Peter, you and Sophie pick teams, it'll be fair.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, this is supposed to capture memories. You guys would have  
picked teams for us back then.  
  
Juliete: Just pick who you would have put together then.  
  
Sophie and Peter gave each other a look. They both knew they probably would  
have put Scott and Shelby together back then if they were having trouble  
getting along like they are now.  
  
Daisy: I have a feeling they don't want to do that.  
  
Shelby: Ah, come one. We want get ticked at you.  
  
Daisy:*smirking* Not too much anyway.  
  
Ezra: Be honest.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Brutally honest.  
  
Sophie: Are you sure this is what you guys want?  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
Sophie: Ok, we'd put David and Auggie together, Juliete and Ezra, Shelby and  
Scott, and Daisy and Rosie.  
  
  
Peter: Scott and Shelby aren't getting along now, Auggie and Jules are  
getting WAY to close, Daisy needs to act nice to a newbie, and David needs to  
get along with people.  
  
Daisy: Well, that's brutality for ya.  
  
Everyone thought a second. They wanted to see Scott and Shelby getting along,  
and if this it what it took……….  
  
David: Deal.  
  
Auggie: You got it.  
  
Juliete: When do we leave?  
  
Peter: You mean you all are going to do it?  
  
Peter knew they would, he just wanted to hear it for himself.  
  
Daisy: You know we don't turn down challenges, and Juliete being away from  
Auggie is a challenge.  
  
Juliete just gave her little perky smile.  
  
Scott and Shelby had been quite this whole time. Shelby was trying to avoid  
making eye contact with Scott, and he had given up as well.  
  
Shelby: Hello, do I get to voice an opinion here? And Sophie I KNOW this  
isn't a democracy.  
  
Sophie just smirked at Shelby.  
  
Shelby: I'll do it.  
  
Everyone looked at her surprised.  
  
Shelby: Under one condition.  
  
Peter: shoot  
  
Shelby: Ok, this will last 24 hours you say?  
  
Peter gave her a nod.  
  
Shelby: When we get back on Wednsday, you and Sophie live by the rules we all  
lived by while we were at Horizon Curfew, chores, you guys have to do it all.  
  
All the Cliffhangers gave a smile at Shelby's idea.  
  
Peter and Sophie exchanged a look…  
  
Sophie: Deal.  
  
Peter: Sounds fair  
  
Ezra: So when do we set out?  
  
Peter: We'll set it up tomorrow morning, we can start it all tomorrow after  
lunch. That'll give Sophie and me some time to set it all up and get the  
clues ready.  
  
Scott: What, so we just go back to Horizon and wait til morning?  
  
Sophie: Yeah, we'll be cooking our on breakfast.  
  
Shelby: You mean you and Peter are actually going to COOK with us?  
  
Sophie: Sure Shelby, why not?  
  
Shelby: Ok, your decision, not mine.  
  
Peter: Well, I guess we all should be heading back. You guys gonna call a  
cab?  
  
Ezra: Yeah, call two, those things aren't very spacious.  
  
David: By the way Peter, thanks for leaving the lounge unlocked, we were  
afraid we would have to pick a lock to get in.  
  
Auggie: Yo man don't worry though, most of us know how to do that.  
  
Ezra: Basic training.  
  
Shelby: surviving technique.  
  
Scott: We would have gotten it done.  
  
Daisy: most of us have before.  
  
Sophie and Peter just smiled.  
  
Sophie: Ok, we get the picture.  
  
Ezra: We have to be proud of some of our past.  
  
Peter: Get to bed. We're rising bright and early.  
  
Shelby: Yes sir!  
  
The Cliffhangers all got up from the table. They all told Peter and Sophie  
goodnight, and headed back to Horizon.  
  
Peter: Feels weird letting them have the place all to themselves.  
  
Sophie: Yeah, they're grown up now though.  
  
Peter: Still feels weird Soph.  
  
Sophie: I know, but starting Wednsday night we'll be there with them.  
  
Peter: You'll have to ask them advice on how to sneak out of the dorms so we  
can meet.  
  
Sophie: Yeah, guess Shelby would've been the one to ask, but not now with the  
position she's in.  
  
Peter: Yeah, her and Scott didn't even look at each other tonight.  
  
Sophie: You noticed that, too?  
  
Peter: You women aren't the only people who notice those things.  
  
Sophie: Maybe this backtracking experience of yours will do them some good.  
  
Peter: That's the plan. Now lets get going, we have a lot of clues to make  
out before tomorrow.  
  
Sophie: I'm ready, lets go.  
  
Sophie gave Peter a kiss, and then they headed out the door.  
  
*****************************  
Back at Horizon it is late. Everyone went to bed early in preparation for  
the big day tomorrow.  
  
Shelby sits up in her bed. So much has been on her mind lately she  
feels like crying. She promised herself before she left though she wasn't  
going to cry or run. She was going to stay strong. Shelby gets up out of  
bed and goes to the bathroom to get her robe.  
She walks outside, careful not to wake anyone. She heads to the docks, deep  
in thought. " I just need some time to think", she tell herself. She starts  
to walk down the dock, about half way, she sees someone is already there. "  
Wonder who?", she asks herself. Shelby continues to walk out of pure  
curiosity. She sees that it is Scott, she takes a seat beside him.  
Scott looks up surprised. One that Shelby is out here, two that she is  
sitting by him.  
  
Scott: Hey.  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
They just both stare out at the water in front of them for a little while.  
  
Shelby: So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?  
  
Scott: Thinking. You?  
  
Shelby: Thinking.  
  
Scott: oh.  
  
They are both silent again.  
  
Shelby: Almost didn't notice you earlier with your black hair. Why'd you dye  
it?  
  
Scott: My roomy has blonde hair and his name is Scott. I didn't want people  
getting us confused.  
  
Shelby: Oh  
  
Silence again. They both are getting an odd feeling from just sitting there  
in silence.  
  
Scott: Do you like it? The hair I mean.  
  
Shelby: It's ok. You're a blonde though.  
  
Scott: Oh  
  
Shelby: No offense  
  
Scott: None taken.  
  
Scott and Shelby hadn't looked at each other during this whole conversation.  
They were trying to stay focused on the water.  
  
Scott: So, how've you been?  
  
Shelby: so, so  
  
Scott: oh.  
  
Shelby: How about you?  
  
Scott: same thing.  
  
Shelby: oh.  
  
Silence again.  
  
Shelby: You going to college?  
  
Scott: Yeah. Are you?  
  
Shelby: Nah, that's not really my style.  
  
Scott: Oh.  
  
Shelby: You playing football?  
  
Scott didn't know whether or not he should tell Shelby the truth. He knew  
she'd understand, but he didn't know if she wanted to hear his problems.  
"After all, you acted like a jerk when you left. " He tells himself.  
  
Scott: uh, no I quit.  
  
Shelby: oh.  
  
"Well, this is an interesting conversation." Shelby tells herself.  
  
Scott: So, what's Peter's strategy in putting the two of us together you  
think?  
  
Shelby: My honest opinion?  
  
Scott: Sure  
  
Shelby: Well, if we would have been fighting like this 5 years ago when we  
were at Horizon I think he would have put us together. To make us at least be  
friends.  
  
Scott: You think it'll work?  
  
Scott looked up at Shelby for the first time, they still didn't make eye  
contact with each other though.  
  
Shelby: I don't know.  
  
Scott: I hope so.  
  
"Me too: Shelby thinks to herself.  
  
Scott and Shelby both let out a sigh of relief. " Maybe that was the first  
step that needed to be taken," Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Scott: Well, we better get back in. If it's a twenty four hour gig Peter has  
planned for us we're gonna be needing all the rest we can get.  
  
Shelby let out a smile.  
  
"Finally" , Scott thought to himself. "This is the first time she's smiled in  
front of me in 5 years."  
  
Shelby noticed Scott was starring at her.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: Nothing.  
  
Shelby: Oh  
  
Scott: I just haven't seen you smile in a while.  
  
"That's because I haven't" Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Scott: Well, better get going.  
  
Scott stood up, and then offered Shelby a hand to help her up. She accepted  
it, but then she put both her hands in her pockets, Scott did the same. They  
walked back to the dorms side by side in silence.  
  
Scott: C-ya in the morning  
  
Shelby: Night.  
  
Scott waited for Shelby to go into her dorm, and then he went into his. He  
leaned his head up against the door, "I know I can trust her, but does she  
want to talk to me and get to know me again?" Scott asked himself. He banged  
his fist against the door in frustration. "I got all week." He told himself "  
I'll know what to do soon."  
  
Shelby walked into her dorm. She wanted to talk to Scott so bad, she knew he  
wasn't telling her the truth "but maybe that's because he doesn't trust me",  
she told herself. Shelby sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands.  
"Don't cry", she tells herself.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, are you ok?  
  
Shelby jumps up startled.  
  
Shelby: Oh, yeah, sorry I woke you.  
  
Daisy: That's fine. Where'd you go?  
  
Shelby: I needed to think.  
  
Daisy: and you ran into Scott.  
  
Shelby: How'd you know?  
  
Daisy: Well, who else would get you into such deep thought. Not to mention  
the frustration.  
  
"She always could tell" Shelby smiles herself.  
  
Shelby: You know me too well.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* I know………  
  
Shelby: Want to talk in the morning?  
  
Daisy: Sure *sarcasticly*, after that we won't have a chance for twenty fours  
hours, due to Peter's learning experience.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Hope the two flowers get along.  
  
Daisy: Rosie and I will do juuuust fine, I'm going to tell her what David is  
really like.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Don't be too rough on her.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* Who me?  
  
Shelby just gave a little smirk , and lied down in bed.  
  
Shelby: Hey Daisy  
  
Daisy: Yeah  
  
Shelby: Thanks.  
  
Daisy: Don't mention it.  
*******************************  
  
It's early morning at Horizon. The sun has just risen, the birds are  
chirping, and it's a beautiful day.  
  
Daisy and Shelby walk out of the dorm. Daisy seems awake, but Shelby  
looks like she is still asleep. They are still in their night clothes, but  
they each have on a robe. They sit down on the steps.  
  
Daisy: Shelby……..wake up.  
  
Shelby: WHY did you pull me out of bed this early?  
  
Daisy: Maybe because you told me to…….  
  
Shelby: Temporary insanity.  
  
Daisy: You wanted to talk about Scott………  
  
Shelby sat up straight and got her composure.  
  
Shelby: Oh yeah, I did didn't I.  
  
Daisy: Why else would I get up this early?  
  
Shelby: thanks.  
  
Daisy: What happened last night? You came in looking like you'd seen a ghost.  
  
Shelby looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
  
Daisy: Don't worry no one in their right mind would get up this early.  
  
Shelby: Well, I walked down to the docks to think.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* and Scott was there reminiscing about his past with you.  
  
Shelby: You think that's why he was there?  
  
Daisy:*smiling* He was at the docks wasn't he?  
  
Shelby knew what Daisy was talking about. The docks was her and Scott's  
spot. "Or used to be" Shelby reminds herself.  
  
Shelby: He said he was thinking.  
  
Daisy: reminiscing.  
  
Shelby: Ok ,whatever. What do I do though? I'm going to be with him for  
twenty four hours straight.  
  
Daisy: What do you want to do?  
  
Shelby gave her a confused look.  
  
Daisy: Do you want to keep him out of your life? Do you want to just 'be  
friends', or do you want things to be like the used to be? Those are your  
choices, but it's your decision to make, and only yours.  
  
Shelby laid her head back in frustration, then she jerked it back up. She  
let out a loud breath.  
  
Daisy: It's up to you. Just think of your possibilities. You never know, he  
may be with someone.  
  
Shelby: You and your honesty.  
  
Daisy just smirked at her.  
  
Shelby: Ok. So, what about you and EZ? You two were looking pretty close  
last night.  
  
Daisy: Welllllllll, me and Ezra are friends.  
  
Shelby gave her a 'knowing' look.  
  
Shelby: Friends?  
  
Daisy: He wants a relationship. He said he'll wait for me, however long it  
takes.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* So you two are going to die friends huh?  
  
Daisy: Very funny.  
  
Shelby: honesty.  
  
Daisy: I like him a lot, but you know me, I don't want a relationship.  
  
Shelby: I think you do.  
  
Daisy: How do you think that?  
  
Shelby: You're still with him, you obviously like the guy.  
  
Daisy:I never said I didn't  
  
Shelby: You afraid?  
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: Daisy, just be honest. That's what I've always liked about you, you  
speak your mind. Speak it to him.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* brutality hurts.  
  
Shelby: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Daisy: So, what's your out take on Juliete and Auggie?  
  
Shelby knew she shouldn't push her luck with Daisy, so she decided to let the  
sudden change in topic slide this time.  
  
Shelby: She's as perky as ever. Works at a beauty salon…that's Queeny for ya.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Shelby: Who would have thought you'd be studying journalism?  
  
Daisy: not me. I like writing articles though.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I guess, if you like hand cramps.  
  
Daisy:*seriously* When you write, you can say what you think. It doesn't  
matter. It surprises you. It's an escape. I love it.  
  
Shelby: Write to Ezra.  
  
Daisy just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Daisy: What do you do?  
  
Shelby: Odd jobs here and there.  
  
Daisy: Such as……..  
  
Shelby: My dad sends me money every week to pay the months rent, I guess it's  
because he feels bad about not being able to take me in when I was younger  
and I needed him.  
  
Daisy: At least he's paying the rent.  
  
Shelby: yeah. You and Ezra living together?  
  
Daisy: Us? No, he lives about a block away from me.  
  
Shelby: Was it planned like that?  
  
Daisy: You might could say that. He followed me to the same college, just in  
case I made up my mind.  
  
Daisy smiled to herself.  
  
Shelby: Uh huh. Anyway, right now I'm not working, I quit. I was working as a  
secretary though at a vets office.  
  
Daisy: Your kidding right?  
  
Shelby: Nope, I needed the money.  
  
Daisy: I could see you doing that. After you helped that horse and all.  
  
Shelby: Yeah…  
  
Daisy: Well, I guess its about an hour until Peter and Sophie drag us out of  
bed, so we should get some sleep.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I'm going to have to be WIDE awake for this.  
  
"Don't want to do or say anything I'll regret" Shelby tells herself.  
  
Daisy: Well then, lets get some sleep.  
  
Daisy stood up and then pulled Shelby up.  
  
Daisy: Good to see you again Shelby  
  
Shelby: You too, maybe something good has come out of this trip after all  
  
Daisy: and I know you're hoping for more.  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders and they went to get some sleep.  
***********************************  
  
It is around 10:00 am. The Cliffhanger girls have just finished breakfast,  
the guys didn't eat with them. Peter and Sophie had seperated everyone  
because they wanted it to be like when they were at Horizon and about to go  
on a hike. Everyone had decided it was a learning experience, even though  
they didn't like it too much.  
  
Shelby, Daisy, Juliete, and Rosie all walked into the lodge and took a seat.  
They were the only ones there, the silence was weird to them.  
  
Shelby: silence  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Deathly silent.  
  
Juliete: eeeeeeeeew  
  
Shelby: Where is Peter and Sophie. They just drag us out of bed and aren't  
even here on time.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* They're setting a bad example.  
  
About this time Peter And Sophie walked into the room followed by the  
Cliffhangers boys. Auggie, then David, then Ezra, then Scott.  
  
Juliete: Scott, what'd you do to your hair?  
  
Scott: nothing.  
  
Juliete: It's blonde again.  
  
Scott: Oh yeah. Someone told me they liked it better blonde, so I changed it.  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby. He wanted to get something out of her so bad.  
She just gave him a quick look, but turned away.  
"Is she trying to ignore me?" Scott asked himself.  
  
Juliete: Who?  
  
Scott: just a friend.  
  
Juliete: oh.  
  
"I better not push it." Juliete told herself.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, get with your partner and Sophie and I will explain the rules.  
  
Daisy and Rosie took a seat on the sofa. Juliete and Ezra sat down by the  
fireplace. David and Auggie each sat in a chair. Scott and Shelby sat on the  
piano bench as far away as they could get from each other.  
  
Peter: Ok. Any arguments before we start? Everyone cool with their partner  
and everything?  
  
David slowly raised his hand.  
  
Sophie: What is it David?  
  
David: Well, Rosie and Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Don't worry David, I won't tell her too much about you.  
  
David just gave that little disgusted look of his and settled back into his  
chair.  
  
Peter: Anyone else?  
  
Shelby: Uh yeah,  
  
Everyone looked at her, afraid she was going to back out of being with Scott.  
  
Peter: Yes Shelby  
  
Shelby: Well, Juliete and Ezra? No offense, but they aren't the greatest map  
readers and tent setter uppers.  
  
Peter: Love the choice of words.  
  
Shelby: I thought hard about using them. Don't want to be to critical now do  
we?  
  
Peter: We've thought it through, they'll be fine. Anyone else.  
  
No one said anything  
  
Peter: Ok then, this is how we're going to do it.Sophie and I stayed up half  
the night thinking up these little clues for all of you. There is 25 EACH.  
No one has the same clue, so don't even think about following each other.  
  
Shelby: there goes my idea.  
  
Sophie: Anyway, these clues have to do with Horizon and what you all did when  
you were here.  
  
Peter: In Rosie and Daisy's case Daisy will have to figure most of it out,  
but Rosie will be able to help with some of them.  
  
Daisy: joy.  
  
Peter: The first thing you do is find your campsite. They are all within ten  
miles of Horizon. You spend the night there tonight study your first clue and  
whatever, then you come back tomorrow and search for all the others. YOU  
CAN'T COME BACK TONIGHT. Sophie and I are going to keep guard here tonight  
so don't even think about cheating.  
  
Ezra: Who,us? Never.  
  
Shelby: Great deal of trust you have in us Peter.  
  
Peter: I just know you all too well.  
  
Sophie: We will know whether or not you made it to your campsite tonight  
because there is a flag at it.  
  
Auggie: YO man, when did you all find the time to set this up?  
  
Sophie: Last night.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* In the deep dark woods?  
  
Peter: Yep. Now does everyone get the rules?  
  
Ezra: When we do find the last clue, and we do what is says, then what?  
  
Peter: The clue tells you everything.  
  
Scott: So we are spending a night in the woods……..ALONE?  
  
Sophie: Yep, and we won't be following you guys. Your older now and we trust  
you.  
  
Shelby: I don't care how much you trust us but we can still get lost out  
there.  
  
Peter: teamwork and you all will be just fine.  
  
Juliete: In the mud?  
  
Sophe: What was that Juliete?  
  
Juliete: Our campsite is in the mud?  
  
Sophie: Its in the woods.  
  
Ezra: in other words, its in the mud.  
  
Scott: So we gotta pack our bags and everything.  
  
Sophie: yep.  
  
Peter: Does everyone get it?  
  
Everyone nodded their head.  
  
Peter: Ok, Scott, you and Shelby are the blue team, Auggie and David, you  
guys are green. Daisy and Rosie you are red, Juliete and Ezra, you guys are  
yellow.  
  
Daisy: Cool, the color of blood.  
  
Rosie: yuck  
  
Peter: Ok, starting as soon as you all leave this room, its own. The sooner  
you get to your campsite, the better off you will be. You can't come back to  
Horizon until sunrise, so you can leave your campsite whenever, just spend  
the night there it's safer that way.  
  
Sophie: Everyone think safe. Maps and compasses are in your bags, but that's  
all that is in there, besides food. Everything else you pack.  
  
Peter: On your mark, get set, have fun.  
  
Everyone started out the door. No one seemed in to great a hurry, but they  
all wanted to win. They knew Peter and Sophie would have something lined up  
for the winners.  
*********************************  
Sophie: What do you think will happen out there?  
  
Peter knew Sophie was talking about Scott and Shelby.  
  
Peter: I don't know, but it'll be deep whatever it is. Those kids are gonna  
speak their minds, and what's on them only they know. They may come back  
best of friends, or worst of enemies. Only time will tell.  
  
Sophie: I hope they can work it out.  
  
Peter: Me too Soph, me too.  
  
" It's going to be hard though," Peter thought to himself. " Things are going  
to be said that aren't to friendly, but if anyone can work through it, Shelby  
and Scott can. I'm sure of it."  
********************************************************************  
  
to be continued…  
  
Please Review.  
  
Next: Things get tense between Scott and Shelby  
  
The more feedback I get, the sooner I will post the next chapter  



End file.
